The Wrong Jedi
"The Wrong Jedi" is the twentieth and final episode of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series's fifth season, having aired on March 2, 2013. Official description "On trial for murder, Ahsoka faces her greatest challenge." Plot Summary With Ahsoka in custody, the Jedi Council is advised by Admiral Tarkin to expel her from the Order so that she may stand trial with Republic standards. Obi-Wan Kenobi pleads with the Council members to stand with Ahsoka, but Mace Windu reminds him that it would appear as an act of opposition towards the Senate. Yoda reluctantly agrees and has Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker brought to the Chamber of Judgement for her trial by Jedi traditions. At the hearing, Ahsoka is questioned about how she came to possession of the Nano-droid explosives and why she was seen working with Asajj Ventress. Anakin is enraged to learn that the Council already made their decision before the trial even began: Ahsoka is found guilty of both the bombing of the Jedi Temple and the murder of Letta Turmond, and is expelled from the Jedi Order so she may have a less-biased trial by the Senate. Anakin convinces Senator Padmé Amidala to serve as Ahsoka's defense, but then leaves for the Coruscant Underworld to find Ventress, whom he believed to be the one responsible. Anakin located Ventress and, after a brief chase, demanded to know why Ahsoka was working with her. Ventress admitted that, originally, her only interest was the bounty on Ahsoka, until she realized that the two had much in common; they had both been abandoned by their masters. After she led Ahsoka to the warehouse where the nano-droids were stored, she was knocked unconscious and had her lightsabers stolen by an unknown attacker, presumably a Jedi as not just anyone could catch her off-guard. While Anakin refuses to believe her, Ventress also points out that she was not the only one that knew of Ahsoka's presence in the warehouse: Ahsoka had contacted her comrade, Barriss Offee, who told her of the location. Meanwhile, Ahsoka's hearing begins at the court in the Republic Military Base, headed by Chancellor Palpatine, with Padmé as the defense and Tarkin as prosecution, addressing her charges of sedition. Anakin returns to the Temple and questions Barriss of how she directed Ahsoka in the Underworld. Barriss realizes that he knows the truth and attacks him with Ventress's lightsabers. They then engage in a duel through the Temple, during which Barriss reveals she has lost all trust and belief in the fractured Order. The duel continues, with Anakin using both his and Barriss's own lightsaber, until several Jedi Temple Guards intervene. Barriss flees onto the training ground near the base of the Temple's central spire, where Anakin overpowers her and the Guards arrest her. Back at Ahsoka's trial, a majority of the court members have found Ahsoka guilty of sedition, but just then, Anakin arrives with the Temple Guards escorting Barriss. The rogue Jedi admits that she was the one responsible for the crimes Ahsoka was accused of because she saw the war had turned both the Jedi and Republic into villains serving the Dark Side, and they themselves should be tried. Barriss is then taken into custody and Ahsoka is vindicated. Anakin, along with Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saesee Tiin and Yoda meet with Ahsoka to give her their apologies for accusing her and commended her for the great strength she showed in her efforts to prove her innocence. Yoda and Anakin invite her to return to the Order, but, to their surprise, Ahsoka declines and exits the Temple. Anakin quickly runs after her and begs her to return, reminding her that the Order is her life. But Ahsoka tells him that because the Council did not trust her, she was uncertain of her own self and could not remain in the Order. She then leaves the Temple and sets out to follow her new path. Appearances Characters *Ackbar *Mas Amedda *Padmé Amidala *Byph *Riyo Chuchi *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kit Fisto *Ganodi *Gungi *Katooni *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Mon Mothma *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Barriss Offee *Bail Organa *Palpatine *Petro *Mot-Not Rab *Rex *Kin Robb *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Wilhuff Tarkin *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Letta Turmond *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Wolffe *Yoda *Zatt Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple **Coruscant Underworld **Republic Military Base Events *Clone Wars **Bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar **Trial of Ahsoka Tano Videos File:Star Wars Clone Wars Clip - Serious Charges File:Star Wars Clone Wars Clip - Prove it Behind the Scenes This episode was named after Alfred Hitchcock's 1956 film, The Wrong Man. Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Episodes Category:Season 5